


Lady and Tramp

by DecemberBanana



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cats, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Valentine's, Meowing, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberBanana/pseuds/DecemberBanana
Summary: It’s been about a month since Rin adopted the notorious neighbourhood Casanova; he came by for dinner every evening anyway, and surprisingly, her own cat Gumi doesn’t seem to mind. He finally seems to have settled nicely into one home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of tuna sandwiches – the best study companion ever invented by mums. :3

 

Len licked his way up the stocking, tilting his head to delicately nibble at the bits of catnip stuck in the beige lace. His teeth made little scratching noses against the synthetic fibres. Pink tongue flicking over his scarred nose in annoyance, he swiped at the stocking with one white-socked paw – sending it swinging left and right, and his eyes grew round as they followed its lazy orbital, dangling from Rin’s hand.

His mangy short fur had grown velvety and smooth after several good scrubs and a months’ stuffing up with well-balanced cat food. He didn’t look like a garbage bag anymore; and was now growing quite… plump. Like a nice, soft cushion one might accidentally sit on, if he happened to have curled up on a chair and fallen asleep.

Good on formal occasions too, mostly black plush with patches of white.

“ _Rrrrr-wwrr…_ ”

Luka fondly watched Len battling the old stocking. He stilled for a second, waving his haunches, and pounced – successfully snatching his target out of Rin’s hand. He trotted around the living room with a pleased look, dragging the stocking behind him.

‘You washed it, right?’

Rin shrugged. ‘He loves smelly shoes. He actually sleeps in them!’

‘Seriously?’

‘Haha… Don’t worry, it’s clean.’

They watched Len rolling about with his plunder for a while, wriggling and scrubbing himself all over the carpet like a mop, pawing at his face, licking down the fur on his sides restlessly. The catnip had an amusing effect on the tom. His tail made a fine carpet duster.

‘So. You ended up adopting Casanova, huh?’

‘Yeah,’ Rin laughed. ‘It’s not every day the lady makes _friends_.’

‘…who’s been enthusiastically seducing half the neighbourhood kitties,’ Luka added wryly. ‘You finally got him to the vet?’

‘Yup. New girl, new life.’

‘Doesn’t seem much like a stray, does he? He looks like he’s lived here forever.’

‘Does he count as one?’

‘I guess not…’

Len stretched himself in a long sluggy arch with an ecstatic _mrrowwl,_ flexing his paws. His claws emitted faint tugging noises on the fleece carpet.

Luka looked around the living room. ‘Speaking off… Where is she?’

‘Dunno. Upstairs, I guess?’

‘Not on honeymoon?’ Luka said amusedly.

‘She’s quite moody.’

‘Better leave it to the expert.’

‘Good idea.’

Rin collected the purring silk tuxedo into her arms and carried him up the stairs. He sniffed impatiently at her chin with his pink, slightly wet nose. ‘There you go, you drunkard – there’s your girlfriend,’ she laughed.

Gumi came trotting out of nowhere, tail stuck loftily in the air. “ _Meeowww._ ”

Len’s ears perked in her direction. He squirmed out of Rin’s arms, landed lightly on the carpet and raced after the white she-cat as she disappeared into Rin’s bedroom, meowing loudly.

Rin stared after them with a smile. ‘Guess I’ll leave you two to some privacy, huh?’

Soft growls and the tinkling of Gumi’s bell collar issued from the doorway.

Rin dusted fur off her knit shirt and made her way back downstairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading another random piece! This was based off “Ah, What a Wonderful Cat Life!” by Nem-sama.
> 
> Adopt, don't buy.  
> And remember to have your cats fixed before you adopt them :3


End file.
